


paint my world with yellow and blue

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Flowers, Fluff without Plot, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Inside his locker, tucked in between his socks and shower gel, was a tiny cactus in a cute red flower pot. Javi eyed the plant suspiciously, grabbing the pot and examining it from up close.He had never seen it in his life before.Not a cactus in general, he had seen those, but that specific one? Nope.aka Javi has a secret admirer, and a lot of flowers





	paint my world with yellow and blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mybigfatcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/gifts).



> Late happy birthday to one of the loveliest people ever!

Javi entered a locker room humming cheerfully, feeling great after the good training. It had been demanding, but he was hitting every element just right and now was still surfing on a high wave of adrenaline and satisfaction. He opened his locker, wanting to grab his towel and clothes, and he froze, his hand stopping mid- movement. 

Inside his locker, tucked in between his socks and shower gel, was a tiny cactus in a cute red flower pot. Javi eyed the plant suspiciously, grabbing the pot and examining it from up close. 

He had never seen it in his life before. 

Not a cactus in general, he had seen those, but that specific one? Nope. 

Javi narrowed his eyes, confused. He looked around, but he was alone and there was no one who could be asked about a presence of the mysterious cactus. 

Maybe someone had left it by an accident? Or one of the cleaning ladies had put it inside his locker and then forgot? 

Javi thought that maybe it would be the best to put the cactus on the bench and let someone take it, but when he was about to leave and looked at the lonely flower pot he felt like some kind of a monster, leaving innocent plant like that. 

"Hey Jenny?" he asked girl working at the reception "Did anyone tell you that they lost a cactus?" 

"What?" 

"I found it in my locker and I'm confused." Javi admitted, showing it to her, and she raised her eyebrows. 

"You found it in your locker?" 

"Yeah."

"Well for me it looks like someone wanted to give you a gift." 

"Uhh?" Javi stammered, looking down at the plant "But… a cactus? Is it some hidden message?" 

"Maybe that person wanted to give you something that doesn't require much attention, because no offence Javi, but you don't look like a person who remembers to water plants regularly." 

"Hmm, that's fair." Javi hummed. He glanced through the glass door leading outside and flinched when he saw a small snowstorm "Well thanks Jenny, I'll see you tomorrow!" 

He took his scarf off and carefully wrapped it around the cactus, making sure that it was well- covered and unharmed. 

Someone had given him a cactus. 

He had to respect that. 

Javi placed the cactus on his bedside table, absently hoping that he wouldn't smash it during his everyday attempts to turn his alarm off. 

The cactus was indeed cute. It was small and round, with tiny spikes that Javi had already learned were pretty sharp. 

Still, very cute. 

It was the first time he received a plant that wasn't attached to any medal, and it was quite nice. He was still confused why and who, but it was really a warm feeling. 

"So-" Javi hummed quietly, tilting his head "I will give you a name. So I can talk to you in case Effie hides from my babbling." 

Maybe the person knew what they were doing, in the end. Talking to a cactus felt better than sitting gloomily on a couch and talking to himself. 

"Well, welcome to your new home, Walter." 

* * *

Once again, Javi was having a pretty good day, everything cooperating nicely and putting him in a great mood. Yuzu, on the other hand, seemed a bit off during the whole training, glancing around nervously. Javi figured he was probably stressed about the ongoing season, and his heart clenched with sympathy. 

"What's up? You're doing good?" he asked brightly as they walked towards the locker room, ruffling Yuzu's hair "You did good today."

"Mhhh." Yuzuru let out eloquently and Javi got a clue. He knew Yuzu pretty well by now and that behaviour meant Yuzu didn't mind him talking, but wasn't too eager to answer. Which was very valid and understandable, so Javi kept on talking, describing his last kitchen disaster caused by Effie, and he was delighted to see Yuzu's small smile. 

"She was acting all innocent, but the whole fish was just next to her on the floor!" Javi exclaimed, opening his locker "And she didn't even- oh." he stopped abruptly, staring inside with wide eyes "Oh hmm." 

"What happened?" Yuzu asked and Javi cleared his throat before reaching inside his locker and taking out another flower pot, that time with a fully green plant inside it. 

"It's… mint?" he muttered, burying his nose in small leaves "Yep, mint."

"Hmmm." Yuzu hummed, stepping closer and eyeing the plant curiously "Nice?" 

"It's very nice." Javi said absently "I'm just confused." 

"Confused?" 

"Yeah, like a week ago someone gave me a cactus and now this? It's so nice, but so… surprising." 

"Is it secret adm- adma- admirer?" Yuzu asked, struggling with words a little, and Javi felt himself blushing a bit. 

"I mean… Uhhh…. Hmmm." 

Actually, that seemed about right. 

He had gotten himself a secret admirer, somehow, and he had no idea what to do. He was usually the one buying flowers and bringing up all the romantic stuff, but how was he supposed to act now? 

Well, now he had to get his new plant home and making sure its leaves wouldn't freeze off, that's what. 

* * *

"Okay, let me get things straight." Cortney said, taking a bite of her pizza "Someone's flirting with you by leaving flowers in your locker?" 

"Yeah." 

"Jeez, that's intense. How long is it going on?" 

"Like, since late November? Yeah, something like that." 

"Woah, so they're pretty determined, it's like, almost three months." Cortney said and then snorted "Also, I can't believe you got a cactus and a mint plant-" 

"And tulips and some colorful grass and that cute small blue thing." Javi stressed "And it's all lovely, but I just want to know who that is! And what's the reason?" 

"What's the reason, seriously?" Cortney scoffed, rolling her eyes at him "Why were you buying me flowers when we were dating?"

"Well because I wanted to do something nice!" Javi exclaimed and she gave him a pointed look "Also when I wanted to apologize… And, umm…" 

"Yeah, we all know the third situation." Cortney cut him off with a wave of her hand "Do you have any guesses?" 

"Not at all, I told you! I swear I considered everyone, I'm so clueless even Yuzu laughs at me-" 

"Oh really." Cortney grinned slyly and Javi blinked rapidly, confused. 

"Really what?" he asked and she facepalmed. 

"You're a dummy. It's obvious, now that I think about it…" 

"What is obvious?" 

Cortney scoffed, shaking her head with both frustration and amusement. 

"Oh boy, I need another beer to handle that." 

* * *

Javi had a plan. Very foggy, very weird plan, but he was determined to bring it to life. His talk with Cortney had opened his eyes and honestly, that was making so much sense.

Still, he wasn’t sure. Because it was making sense, but was also kind of hard to believe. because it was Yuzuru who they were talking about, who wasn’t a really affectionate person, except for the moments he was, and Javi was confused, basically. 

Still, he had a plan, and now he was waiting for it to be executed till the end. He had finished his practice twenty minutes earlier and now was waiting for Yuzuru to get to the locker room too, since he had stayed back to talk with Brian about something. Javi had nothing to do except pace around the room nervously and wondering if his plants had enough water. He had a full schedule now, in his head, to find Effie and to water his plants. It was nice, to have some grounding routines. It felt more like home. 

Finally, after the whole eternity, the door cracked open and Javi sat down on the bench near to his locker, trying to play it cool. 

“Oh.” Yuzu scrunched his nose with surprise “Still here?”

“Yeah I’m just… chilling.” Javi stated, patting his knee and cringing internally, but Yuzu smiled with sympathy.

“Tired?”

“Maybe a bit.”

Yuzu smiled, turning away a bit to open his locker and Javi froze in anticipation. 

“Uh.” Yuzu mumbled, his shoulders tensing “Ummm-”

“Everything okay?” Javi asked, standing up and making his way closer and looking above Yuzu’s shoulder, pretending that he had no idea what was inside the locker “Oh, nice flowers.”

Yuzu didn’t move for a moment before slowly reaching for the bouquet and taking it out carefully, turning around to face Javi, his expression bewildered.

“I don’t-” he mumbled, clutching the flowers- a really nice bunch of purple and white roses- and his eyes were wide and confused.

“You don’t?” Javi asked, tilting his head a little “Don’t like?”

“I like, I don’t understand.” Yuzu stressed and Javi raised his eyebrow.

“Maybe it’s the same person who was giving flowers to me, now they just decided to give them to you-”

“No!” Yuzu exclaimed “No.”

“Oh really? How so?” Javi took a small step closer, everything going just like he had planned- or maybe even hoped “You don’t think it can be the same person?”

“No.” Yuzu muttered, a blush creeping on his cheeks and he tried to hide his face behind the flowers “It can’t be.”

“Why?”

Yuzu bit his lower lip, glancing at Javi really quickly before dropping his gaze down again.

“Because I gave you flowers.” he finally admitted and Javi felt something warm spreading inside his chest. 

“Well that’s good.” he said, taking on more step closer “Since I’m the one who gave you these.”

Yuzu looked up at him, blinking rapidly as if he couldn’t quite understand.

“You gave me these flowers?”

“Did you give me flowers?” Javi asked right back and Yuzu sighed, his shoulders dropping.

“Mom said it was a good idea.” he muttered and Javi gaped, a bit surprised.

“Your mom?”

“She said that if you like someone you should give them flowers.” Yuzu admitted, his face turning red, and Javi felt like giggling. 

“So you like me?” he pressed and Yuzu made a face at him.

“Obviously.” he said, looking down at the flowers, one hand coming to play with a petal “I gave you a lot of flowers, in the end.”

“That you did.” Javi chuckled, feeling happy and light headed “Thank you, they are all lovely.”

“Thank you for, uh, this too.” Yuzu chuckled awkwardly “So, uh, does it mean-”

Javi knew what was going to happen. Yuzu would get all stammering and trying to analyze the situation and explain everything, which was quite adorable, but Javi wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with that right now, so he decided to take the lead for a moment. 

“Can you put these aside for a moment?” he asked and Yuzu stared at him, mouth open as he was preparing himself for some great speech. 

“Uh, yeah-” Yuzu mumbled, putting the bouquet aside and looking at Javi again “What-”

Javi just shook his head, taking Yuzu's face in his hands and smiling at his stunned, but at the same time bright expression. 

"So you know… I like you too. A lot." 

"A lot." Yuzu hummed, sparks of mischief playing in his eyes "But you gave me small flowers." 

"Well-" Javi murmured, leaning in and closing the distance between their lips "I can give you something else instead." 

Yuzu squealed quietly, clinging to Javi's shoulders, and he tasted like isotonic drink and mint chewing gum, and Javi thought dizzily that he would still have to buy Yuzu a bunch of flowers.

But honestly, he didn't mind. Because flowers and kisses? Kind of perfect combination.

Still, there was one thing he had to know. 

"So I love all the plants." Javi stated when they pulled apart to catch a breath "But why the heck did you give me a cactus?"

Yuzu's laughter was sweet against his lips, and Javi decided that in the end, the answer could wait. They had nicer things to think about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
